


1997

by Jinko



Series: Malec Week 2016 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinko/pseuds/Jinko
Summary: “I’m monogamous in the future?” He whistled, sounding impressed, as he shook the cocktail together. “You must be one hell of a catch, Alexander.”





	

Time travel was fucked up.

Before getting into the battle with Luizhor, Alec would’ve said that time travel was fucked up, and following said battle, his opinion remained.

Time travel was definitely fucked up.

It certainly didn’t help that the day had started off terribly and had continued on that way.

A slip up in the morning’s training session had left Alec limping. It was nothing a simple iratze couldn’t take care of, but he’d heard the tittering that had come from it, mainly from Jace and Raj. The fact that he’d been caught trying to sneak into the Institute earlier that morning after a night out with Magnus didn’t help. The last thing he needed were rumours running the halls of the Institute that Magnus Bane fucked him so hard he was limping.

Especially since they hadn’t gone there yet.

That, of course, had played on his mind for the rest of the day, which was why he blamed himself when Clary ended a simple track-and-kill mission with a blade through her arm, courtesy of a Forsaken and Alec’s distraction.

That one would not heal with a simple iratze.

Once the danger was clear, they took her to Magnus, since a Forsaken wound generally needed some TLC, after all.

Magnus had been a little off when he’d seen Clary’s arm. He’d been...blank. It had taken a while for the light to return to his eyes after the blankness took over, and when it did, he was a little off. There was just something different about his attitude when he looked at her, like the injury entertained him a little, if it wasn’t too cruel to imply. He still tended to her, nonetheless.

Before he sent them away, he took Alec aside. “Take care of yourself, alright?” he asked in a hushed tone while Clary, Jace and Izzy headed towards the door.

Alec felt a whirl of shame in his stomach for letting himself get distracted. “Oh, no, sweetheart,” Magnus cooed and reached up so he could cup Alec’s jaw to drag his forehead to his lips to kiss away the frown that shame created. “Sweetheart,” he said again, nuzzling and smothering Alec with all the love he had, “I don’t mean it like that. You’re in for a rough couple of days, that’s all.”

“I thought not even you could see into the future.”

Magnus clicked his fingers and a piece of paper appeared in his hand, which he tucked into the inner pocket of Alec’s jacket. “I just have a feeling things are going to get interesting, that’s all.” He smacked Alec’s hand away when he reached in for the paper. “That’s not for you.”

“Who’s it for?”

“They’ll know.” He smoothed down Alec’s jacket and Alec couldn’t help but feel that he was more interested in feeling up Alec’s chest than making sure his clothes were wrinkle-free. “Now, come here so I can let you go.”

Alec, whose confusion was higher at that moment than it ever had been, gave in. He wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist to pull him in closer and pressed what he thought would be a quick kiss to Magnus’ lips. Magnus was the one who tilted his head, clasped a hand behind Alec’s neck, and deepened it.

And Alec went with it, feeling a sense of desperation in Magnus’ kiss. He crowded Magnus back into the closest wall and kissed Magnus until they were panting.

They didn’t stop until they heard the cough from behind them.

Alec groaned. There was work to be done and a brother reminding him of that work.

“You coming, Alec?” Jace asked and Magnus sighed.

“One of these days.”

Alec laughed and swept in for a final quick peck. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Be careful,” Magnus repeated, and Alec was used to Magnus knowing more than him, but it just unnerved him that time.

It turned out that Magnus was, of course, right. ‘Interesting’ it was. One thing led to another, and before the day was done, Alec, Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon found themselves staring down a Greater Demon, Luizhor.

Not much was known about Luizhor. He wasn’t the kind that popped up all that regularly, and he didn’t exactly stick around long enough for Alec to find out much about him.

When he disappeared, it was with a bright flash and a loud clap that left Alec’s ears ringing. A horrible pain in his gut followed, then he felt as though his skull had been crushed, leaving him in such agony that it was bliss when he passed out.

Alec had no idea how long he’d been out for when he finally came to, but when he did, the first thing he did was throw up. And as much as his mind was telling him to get up and make sure everyone was safe and the danger was gone, when he was done retching, he curled up on his side. His stomach was not settling, the pain wasn’t going anywhere.

He fumbled around for his stele to activate his iratze.

It wasn’t until he heard someone else — Simon, he thought — heaving that he finally pushed himself up onto his knees to look around them. He smacked his hand around until he found his bow and pulled an arrow from his quiver, ready to attack if it was needed, but they were alone.

He counted the bodies around him. Simon was two bodies away, with Izzy and Clary between them. Izzy was starting to stir, and he could see that Clary was breathing. Jace was behind him, writhing.

“Everyone okay?” Alec asked as his eyes darted around the room they were in.

It was a factory, the very factory they’d found Luizhor in, but it wasn’t.

There wasn’t half as much graffiti in it; it didn’t look half as decrepit. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think it was still being used and the only reason why it was empty was because of how late it was.

It hadn’t been late when they’d started their battle with Luizhor.

He finally got a symphony of groans in answer to his question, just as Clary woke, too.

“What the fuck happened?” Jace asked and Alec fell back to sit on his arse, too sore to stay on his knees.

“I’m not sure.”

“This place smells a lot nicer than it did before,” Simon said, and that was something Alec noticed, even with his human nose. It smelt an awful lot like fresh soap, and while he knew that the factory had been a soap factory before it had been left to rot, he hadn’t expected it to end up smelling like one. “Guys, I think he whammied us into a different time.”

“Not possible,” Alec argued, because time travel was fucked up and impossible.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you were an expert on time travel.”

“No one’s an expert on time travel,” Izzy grumbled as she struggled to get to her feet, “because no one can time travel. It isn’t a thing.”

“Not even for Greater Demons?” Clary asked and sat up. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve come across a lot of things that aren’t supposed to be things since meeting you guys. Like Greater Demons.”

“Not a thing, period,” Alec said. “We need to get moving.”

“Tell that to my legs,” Jace groaned. “They don’t want to work.”

“Jace’s legs, if you don’t start working, I’m going to cut you off,” Izzy threatened and rifled through a box that hadn’t been there when they’d arrived earlier that day.

“Which’d be a shame, because your legs aren’t that bad,” Simon added and Alec rolled his eyes. He never knew what was going on between the two of them. Hell, he never knew what was going on between Simon and Izzy or Simon and Clary, either. As far as he knew, the vampire was down to fuck both the girls, Jace _and_ Raphael, and he wasn’t sure which ones would be okay with that.

Not that any of that was important. He reached for his phone to call Magnus, hoping he’d be able to shed some light on Luizhor.

It wasn’t until he realised he had no reception that he thought about Magnus’ odd behaviour. Thinking there might’ve been an answer in the piece of paper Magnus had given him, Alec pulled it out, and swore when he realised it was written in a language he didn’t know.

Fuck centuries-old multilingual warlocks.

A part of him teased that he was trying. The other part of him wanted to shut up so he could figure out what was going on.

“Anyone have any reception?”

Mobile phones were dragged out of pockets, and negative answers flowed.

Fuck.

Alec finally stood and made his way over to Jace to help him up.

They moved so gingerly once everyone was on their feet, still aching and ill. It looked like the fight had opened up the wound on Clary’s arm, too. Blood had started to stain the green shirt she was wearing.

“Uh,” Simon started and Alec could feel that it was going to be bad. “There’s a calendar here and it’s saying it’s March 1997.”

“Could be old,” Jace argued.

“Anything from 1997 is old,” Simon scoffed, making Alec roll his eyes, since he was born just the year before. “But this looks new-ish. I’m telling you. Time travel.”

“We haven’t gone back in time,” Alec said again. “We should head back to the Institute. Report what happened.”

“We don’t know what happened,” Izzy pointed out, “but home sounds like a good idea right now.”

They lumbered out into the street, making their way back to Simon’s van. Simon was probably the sorest out of them, given he had no runes to ease the ache away, but he was still the only one who could drive.

Only, the van wasn’t where they’d parked it.

“Dude, where’s my car?” Simon asked and it got a sore giggle out of Clary for whichever reason, but Alec didn’t see the humour in it.

There wasn’t a station nearby, they were stranded.

“This day can’t get any worse,” Jace grumbled and Izzy huffed.

“Wanna swap shoes if we’re going to be walking it back to the Institute?”

Her seven-inch heels were never practical. She could do anything in them, however walking halfway across the city after going through whatever it was they just went through mustn’t have been pleasant.

“I’m ordering an Uber the moment my data kicks in,” Clary declared, staring at her phone as they started walking with Alec in the lead. He couldn’t argue with that plan. “We’ll get Luke to look into your van when we get home.”

The streets didn’t seem too different, but there was definitely something off about them, much in the way there’d been something off about Magnus earlier in the day. Alec couldn’t put his finger on it, like maybe the car parked to the side was a little different from the cars he’d seen around before they’d entered the factory.

He wasn’t exactly familiar with the area — none of them were — but there was still something so strange about it.

The fact that they’d walked half an hour back into a more familiar part of town without seeing a car from the 2000s (according to Simon) or getting reception on their phones, made it even stranger.

More fucked up.

So fucked up that Alec was starting to believe this whole time-travel theory.

Because time travel was fucked up, just like their current situation.

Walking past a cinema seemed to clear some of it up.

“Definitely pre-two-thousands,” Simon said with a tone of finality as he stared up at the posters. “ _Liar Liar_? That’s gotta be, what, twenty years now?” He looked at Jace’s confused expression. “Jim Carrey. _Here she comes to wreck the day!_ Classic. Too bad he’s anti-vacc. Can’t trust a dude who’s anti-vacc…”

“Please shut up,” Alec groaned, rubbing at his forehead.

They’d gone nineteen years in the past. Their battle against Luizhor had done that.

“We should find Magnus,” Clary said then and Alec thought about how strange he’d been.

Of course, he’d seen something. There’d been something different about them, must’ve been.

Clary’s arm.

“We need to find Magnus,” Alec clarified. “He knew this was going to happen.” He tapped the letter in his pocket.

“He knew?” Izzy asked as they changed the direction they were walking in. They needed to get to Pandemonium, which Alec was pretty sure was already up and running by 1997. Perks of being immortal and all that. “So he’s gotta know that you’ll be coming back, right? Otherwise…”

That kiss had been more than just one of their usual goodbye kisses.

Fuck.

Maybe Magnus wasn’t sure he’d get back. Maybe it was a greater goodbye. A longer goodbye.

Fucking fuck.

“I don’t know,” Alec grumbled.

Angels above, if they were stuck there…

Well, he didn’t know what he’d do. But surely they’d get back to their original timeline, since they never dealt with their future-selves, right? It was starting to hurt his head and the added pain on top of the headache he already had from the time travelling was definitely not what he needed.

“Hey, so, um, we should probably have a quick chat about messing up the timelines and all that,” Simon suggested, like he was some kind of expert on time travel. “It’s a pretty big deal in all the movies, you know? Like you’re not allowed to tell your past-selves anything, which I guess isn’t that much of an issue for us, huh. Good to know we can’t mess that one up. But that’ll mean our parents are off limits. Don’t wanna mess up anything there.”

“We could stop the Uprising, though,” Jace pointed out. “We could stop Valentine before he does anything.”

“Not a good idea,” Simon shot down straight away. “Jocelyn’s probably not pregnant yet. We don’t want to do anything that’ll push her off that course, otherwise we’d lose Clary.” Jace just nodded his head to that. “We have to let people do their things.”

“But what if we were the cause of it?” Izzy asked. “What if we talked to Jocelyn and Luke and that was the reason why they stood against Valentine?”

Clary shook her head. “No way. My mom would fight against something so horrible on her own. And if we push her now, it might be too soon. I might not be born.”

“Like I said, no parents,” Simon reiterated. “And probably no Magnus for you, Alec.”

Alec turned to him with a frown. “Why not?”

“Well, from what I hear, he pulled a love-at-first-sight play, and that could mess with your relationship with him now.”

Alec tried his hardest not to get flustered at the word love. That didn’t stop him from feeling his face heat up. “I-it’s not like that. We have to talk to him.”

“ _We_ ,” Simon agreed. “Not you.”

“He gave me the letter.”

“Yeah, because it would’ve been weird for him to shove it in Clary’s cleavage.”

Alec felt frustration replace the flush, and caught Clary out the corner of his eye adjusting _something_ in her bra.

Simon held his hand out like he wanted to take the letter from him. Jace stepped in. “I can take it to him. It’ll be fine. And, if at any point in the letter it says that the man holding it is his boyfriend or love of his life or whatever, I’ll be sure to let him know that it isn’t me.”

Alec huffed. “It might come as a bit of a surprise to you, but he’s not attracted to you in the slightest.”

A flicker of humour touched the air between them. “Oh? You’ve talked to him about me?”

The letter was whipped out of his pocket and pressed into Jace’s sternum. “Just take it and shut up.”

He watched Jace put it away, just to make sure it was still safe, before they started moving again.

The trek to Pandemonium was uneventful, though Izzy and Clary spent most of the time gawking at the people they passed. Fashion in the nineties was so strange.

It was no different when they finally reached Pandemonium.

The line was short enough that they were allowed in after maybe ten minutes. Alec went one way while the others headed off towards where they knew Magnus would be perched.

The club was still as intimidating to Alec as it had been the first time he’d been there. Bodies were everywhere, people were dancing and sweating and hot (temperature-wise, there were few people he could notice when Magnus was nearby) and drunk and it was altogether not a situation he was comfortable in. He and Magnus had discussed it, that when the danger had passed and he was able to be out in the open again without Valentine wanting him dead (all Downworlders were on his radar, after all), he’d open up Pandemonium again. Magnus had hoped that Alec would be there beside him, if he could be, so Alec figured he’d have to get used to it soon enough, but he wasn’t there yet.

He also had no idea how Downworlders thought of Shadowhunters at that point in time, if being on his own was the best idea.

But he did what he had to so that they didn’t mess anything up with the timeline. He watched from afar when Izzy took a waitress aside to request Magnus’ attention, watched her trail her fingers over the ruby that once belonged to him. Magnus came to them not long after, and Alec felt his heart clench. He wasn’t alone, there was a man attached to his side, and he was gorgeous; all smooth dark skin and a smile that nearly made Izzy go weak at the knees. Even from the distance, Alec could see that. He hadn’t thought of Magnus not being his Magnus in this time.

It made him want to return home more than he thought it would.

They conversed quickly and Alec saw the softness in Magnus’ face the moment he had the necklace in his hands. Camille. It was horrible seeing that a second time and knowing why Magnus was making that expression.

Then Magnus’ hand reached out to catch Jace’s jacket. He didn’t care for the other man’s space at all as he dived in for the letter. He’d said, after all, that whoever the letter was for would know about it. It was probably a spell.

The man Magnus was with was shooed away. He didn’t look too happy about it, but he returned to the throne he and so many others postured around. Alec, out of ugly, bitter jealousy, was happy to see him go, and then very disappointed in himself for that happiness.

This wasn’t his Magnus. He was his own man, allowed to be with whoever wasn’t Alec.

His eyes returned to the group, where he saw Jace motioning for him to join them in Magnus’ office.

So much for the timeline.

Alec wound his way through the bodies and braced himself for his second first meeting with Magnus.

He walked in halfway through Magnus scolding them.

“...with Luizhor is a very stupid mistake, he tends to send his enemies back…oh.”

Magnus was leaning against the edge of his desk but straightened the moment Alec was through the door. His eyes took in every inch of Alec in a moment, and even though Alec had already experienced this, it still left him tingling.

“Who are you?”

Simon groaned from his corner.

“I don’t think I’m allowed to say.”

Magnus blinked, like he was clearing his mind, then waved the letter in the air above him. “It’s a spell. The moment you lot are safe, I’ll forget this moment ever happened.”

Smart.

“I’m Alec.”

“Short for Alexander, I’m assuming?”

The name rolled off this Magnus’ tongue, too.

“There’ll be plenty of flirting the future,” Jace interrupted before Alec could answer that. “I can guarantee it. The last time I saw you, you were sucking his face off.”

“That is pleasant news,” Magnus very nearly purred before shaking his head. “Back to business, then. Luizhor is a time demon, one of the last to exist. He’s a nightmare to deal with, if we’re being honest. Likes to pop in every couple of decades to mess with someone; very difficult to pin down. If you want to return, which I’m guessing you do, we’ll have to summon him and hope to Hell — no pun intended — that he’s in a good enough mood to send you back.” He conjured a portal right there. “I don’t often invite people back to my place two minutes after meeting them, but please, step through, and we’ll get to work summoning this pest.”

Magnus’ apartment was so very different from the loft Alec was so used to. Rather than the open plan, there were walls everywhere. It was so closed off.

Magnus snapped his fingers and everything in the living room, where they’d walked through to, disappeared. “We’ll have to draw a summoning circle…”

“Point me to your chalks and I’ll get started,” Clary volunteered and Magnus eyed her for a moment before he clicked again and a box of chalks appeared in Clary’s hand, along with a sketch of the correct circle.

“In the meantime, perhaps we can learn a little about each other. Surnames are so important these days, you know?” He was talking to the rest of the group but his eyes kept returning to Alec. “Especially you.”

“You don’t have to try this hard,” Izzy smiled and moved over to the kitchen, which was right beside the lounge, to sit at the bench. Alec could only imagine how good it must’ve been to get off those heels. “Just smile at him.”

“Hey,” Simon objected and joined Izzy on a barstool at the bench. “Maybe he still wants to be romanced.”

“Can you two not?” Alec asked, though he did catch the way Magnus was smiling.

Fuck, Izzy was right.

It wasn’t Alec’s fault he looked so good, with his eyes lined with glitter and his hair tipped green.

Not that he wasn’t anything other than gorgeous any other time.

“I must say,” Magnus said and moved around the bench to start serving drinks like it was a bar, “I wasn’t expecting four Shadowhunters and a vampire to be my guests tonight.”

“You’d rather the man you were with in the club earlier?” Izzy asked as Magnus measured out something into a cocktail mixer. Alec could’ve kicked her in the shin for bringing up that man, who, he knew, he had no reason to be jealous over, but still was. Then she grinned at him, because of course she knew what she was doing.

He measured out a little bit more (Alec was certain he was over-measuring). “He is quite gorgeous, but why have one when you can have five? How many of you have I slept with so far?”

“None,” Alec scoffed before he could stop himself.

Jace, who chose to sit on the floor beside Clary, was the first to speak about that. “Really? Jeez. You guys are taking your sweet time.”

“We focused on other things, like the fact my brother had run away.”

Jace looked guilty for that. “Sorry for being a cockblock, man.”

Magnus, however, focused less on that and more on the notion that he hadn’t slept with any of the others. “I’m monogamous in the future?” He whistled, sounding impressed, as he shook the cocktail together. “You must be one hell of a catch, Alexander.”

“He is,” Izzy said proudly.

It reminded Alec that Magnus had told him he’d unlocked something within Magnus all those months ago. He felt like this Magnus wasn’t the kind to want a committed relationship just yet, still getting over the burn of Camille.

“Well, I look forward to meeting you again.” Magnus started to strain the startlingly pink cocktail into a row of martini glasses he conjured. “Drinks are ready. Wait. Are any of you of a legal age to be drinking?”

Simon shrugged and Izzy reached for a drink. “Alec’s the only one of us who’s even born yet.”

Magnus picked up a glass for himself, which he clinked against Izzy’s. “All the more for us, then. So, do Phoebe and Joey get together?”

When Izzy blinked at him with no clue, Simon nearly fell out of his chair, raging about the injustice of it all, and that was when Alec called it quits.

He’d spent far too much time with the vampire than what he considered acceptable, so he headed for the balcony, stepping around Clary’s canvas. Fresh air would do him some good.

The March night air was still so cold. It chilled him instantly, making him thankful he’d dressed for a November day when they’d found Luizhor. He didn’t know what they’d have to do to make the demon send them back to their proper time, he hoped Magnus had a clue about that.

This version of Magnus upset him, though. He must’ve been hurting so badly still.

He wondered what it would be like to love someone that much, or how it felt to be loved like that. Camille had the world, the very world Alec wanted, and she’d burnt as she gave it up.

Alec had been out on the balcony for only a couple of minutes when he was joined by the Chairman. Out of Magnus’ cats, Chairman Meow was his favourite. Church was the definition of a sour puss, always haughty and above the attention of mere humans, despite the fact that the humans fed him. Chairman, though, was an affectionate ball of fluff. Alec hadn’t thought much about cats before Magnus had entered his life, but he adored the Chairman.

He sighed and bent to retrieve the cat as it rubbed up against his ankles. Chairman nuzzled him affectionately, and it was the first thing in this timeline that actually felt right.

“How old are you?” Alec mused when he thought about it. Chairman Meow was much too old for an ordinary cat if he was also a young, spritely thing twenty years in the future.

He flopped down into one of the two sofas that cluttered the balcony, cradling the Chairman close to his chest.

Time travelling was so fucked up.

He had maybe another minute alone with the Chairman when Magnus joined them, two glasses in hand. “As wonderful as your sister is, I’d really like to get to know you a little more,” Magnus said as he handed Alec a drink. “Oh, I haven’t seen the Chairman be that affectionate with anyone in a while.”

The drink was every bit as painful as the drinks his Magnus made for him, only worse. He didn’t mind the bitterness of it but the alcohol was too strong.

“I like you in the future.”

“We like each other in the future.”

“I’m surprised. I thought Shadowhunters were a ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ society.”

“We are, at least we were before I kissed you at my wedding in front of some of the Clave’s most important people.”

Magnus barked out a laugh. “Go big or go home, right?” He scratched at Chairman Meow’s ear and Alec felt like it was his way of reaching into Alec’s space without slipping too far. It was a move his Magnus wouldn’t have made.

It wasn’t off-putting, but it was a giant sign that this Magnus knew nothing about him the way the Magnus of the future did. That Magnus knew straight away what Alec was ready for, for the most part. This Magnus wasn’t at a point where he was ready to stop being alone. Not yet.

It was strange how much could change in twenty years.

“He’s going to be happy to have you back,” Magnus said then, softly, sounding a bit more like his future-self. “If things have changed as much as they seem to have.”

“I hope I can go back to him.”

“You will. I’ll make sure of it.”

It only seemed right that Jace poked his head out at that moment. “Clary’s nearly done.”

“Excellent,” Magnus chimed and took the drink back from Alec, even though he’d only had one sip of it. “I’ll deal with these, if you’ll bring the Chairman back inside with you.”

The Chairman was locked away while they summoned Luizhor. The last thing they needed was for the cat to stray too close to the demon.

Summoning Luizhor wasn’t dissimilar to summoning Valak. They stood in a circle, Magnus chanted, the demon appeared in a violent whirl.

He didn’t recognise them, the fuck-knuckle. Just tittered about how he was going to send them wherever he wanted.

That was, until he recognised Magnus.

He spoke lowly to Magnus in a language Alec couldn’t understand, and Magnus looked like he’d been stabbed in the gut. Whatever it was he’d said had hurt and Magnus hadn’t been able to hide that hurt.

“You will send them back to their time!” Magnus ordered and the demon fucking simpered.

“Anything for Daddy’s boy,” Luizhor taunted and that was all Alec understood before that horrible bright light and thundering clap was back.

Alec came to in a world of pain for the second time that day.

He’d barely blinked awake when the rolling in his stomach began. The drink he’d had just a sip of came back up. Over the sound of his own retching, he heard the others going through the same — he hadn’t realised there was a hand gently stroking through his hair until he felt his stele being pressed into his hand.

Alec startled, given how vulnerable he was, but when he pushed himself up, he found Magnus kneeling beside him.

“Magnus?”

“Yes, darling,” Magnus reassured him softly. “It’s November, 2016, just a couple of hours since you left. You’re alright.”

Alec looked around him. Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon were all with him, but they were being gentled back into the world like Alec was. Luke was with Jace, Lydia was with Izzy, Jocelyn was with her daughter and Raphael was with his fledgling.

“Oh, thank the Angel,” Alec sighed and activated his iratze rune.

“I think it was me this time.” He urged Alec to lie back down, on his back with his head in Magnus’ lap. “That letter, that spell that I cast on myself, made me forget until I saw that wound the Forsaken had given Clary.”

“We should…”

“Take as much time as you need to get better, Alec. No one is going to move you until you’re ready and if anyone comes for you, well, they better be ready for a High Warlock, an Alpha Werewolf, a head of a vampire clan, a kickass Shadowhunter, and a mother, which I think might actually be the most dangerous of us all, to deal with.”

A laugh bubbled up from Alec’s throat. “I guess we’ve got a pretty strong entourage. I think I’m going to lie here for a little while. I’m exhausted. Time travelling is fucked up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> again, it was meant for Malec Week, but it didn't happen in time.
> 
> also, completely ripped off the Stargate: SG1 episode 1969.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [jinkohamilton](http://jinkohamilton.tumblr.com)


End file.
